In The Middle Of It
by ThatGirlInTheUniverse
Summary: What would happen if I was in Glee? Would be the same or will everything change?
1. Chapter 1: Seeing Them All

**By the way I'm gonna use modern songs for this Fanfiction**

* * *

I walked the halls of William McKinley High School, I was unknown. Literally nobody but teachers knew my name, but that's because they have to look at it in a grade book. My name is Binette Isla I have brown skin only a couple shades away from tan and black hair. I saw Rachel Berry zip by in her normal fashion, I smiled at myself, she really needed an attitude change. I saw Tina Cohen-Chang have her books smacked out of her hands, she was like me but, she seemed to stand out more. She went on to roll Artie in his wheel chair, I moved out the way to progress to my locker. It was only a couple of lockers away from Kurt Hummel, I saw him get bullied David Karofsky again. I sighed, I knew Kurt wouldn't say anything. Suddenly, he came up with a comeback, of course David threatened him and walked away. As he walked away I grabbed him by the shoulder

"The hell!? Do you want to be punched?" he said when he looked at me his face turned into one of terror

"S-Sorry about that." he rushed. Once I let go he ran away with his friends. Yeah, I have a deal with David, I keep his secret and he can't bully me, he tried but, I punched him so hard he launched five feet back. I went to the bulletin board, Berry was excitedly looking at the Glee Club sign up sheet. She walked away and I took a closer look, "This is gonna be interesting." I whispered to myself.

 **Time Skip!**

I run into the auditorium and quietly close and open the door and sit in a seat in the back row and watched everyone audition. I ran up to the stage just as was about to leave. "Can I audition?" I asked


	2. Chapter 2: Auditions and Slushies

I started singing Can't Stop The Feeling until the second post-chorus.

"Good Job! Rehearsals start tomorrow!" said, I bowed and skipped off the stage, I exited the auditorium and Rachel gave me a sour look. I kept on walking but I felt a cold sensation on the back of my head and laughter. I touched my head as I turned around, _slushy_ , David and his crew were laughing

"What a star Berry is!" He laughed, as soon as he saw my face his face flushed out.

" _Get Me Paper Towels."_ I snared. He nodded his head and he and his crew ran to the bathroom. I saw Rachel Berry's face turn into complete shock, she rushed near me "How do that?" she asked. I started to realize why people hated her so much,

"Just be happy that I took the fall for you." I replied. She continued to stare at me as I got my tissues and wiped of my head

"Isn't rude to stare?" I asked slyly. "Well, as a star I must study a person face and personality to figure out their secrets." She asked.

"Well," I put the tissue in her hands "This one is gonna be hard to figure out." I smile and walk away.

"See you at rehersals!" I said not turning my head, I hear her gasp and I smile. I walk into the lunchroom and arranged my usual plate. 25% tater tots, 25% spagetti and meatballs, 25% salad (caesar), 25% what I felt like that day, and a water bottle today it was pudding. I sat at my lone lunch table and watch things unfold.


	3. Chapter 3: Notes With Berry

I stood up to go to my next class, Math. The class I looked forward to the most. I think it's peaceful after constantly freaking out if I didn't pronounce a word right in German. "German?" you ask well, I already knew French from family and I was not putting myself through Spanish again. I quietly used both my calculator and my brain to solve problems. The bell went off and when I notice it was the last bell of the day I sighed and got up. I let everyone else pass and left the class. I was greeted by, the one and only Rachel Berry,

"Binette, I want to offer you and chance to sleep over at my house!" she said. She kinda sounded conceited but, I ignored it,

"Uh, why? It's not like we are best friends." I stated while walking away.. She followed me and started talking again "Well, you are also as good a singer as me we should talk about glee club.". I look at her for a second to see if she is genuine, if it wasn't I would probably kill her. Honestly. I need a night away from my house

"Sure." I said in a bland voice, I felt my backpack to see if my extra clothes were in there. "Let's go to your house first, to get your clothes." She said linking our arms,

"Don't worry about that I have extra clothes.". She looked at me with a confused look, I couldn't let here know why I actually have spare clothes in my backpack so I just said

"You never know what could happen. Oh, let me stop by my locker.". I let go of Berry and went to my locker, I put in my combination and wrote on a piece of paper " _Kurt, I know you joined Glee Club, I know a way to deal with your Karofsky problem meet me at the Lima Bean 4:00 am after school."_ I took the note and stuck it in Kurt's locker. I closed my locker and walked back to Rachel she must of seen me because she asked me

"You got a crush on him?" I looked at her and laughed "I could never." Even though he denied it, everyone knew he was gay. "Let's go!" I said and we walked out of the school.


	4. Gone For A While

Hey guys! umm.. well I'm in Africa right now to visit some family so I will not upload for a while but, I will upload one chapter of each story to make up for it. Thanks for sticking with me guys! 


End file.
